


群星坠落之夜

by Graphite_c



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27826624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graphite_c/pseuds/Graphite_c
Summary: 普通人设纯甜饼。
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2





	群星坠落之夜

婚姻是浪漫的反义词，而弗朗西斯最喜欢的就是浪漫。他在办公室里摆着时令的花，在为本科生上的基础天文学上引用卡尔·萨根。他投入了无数段浪漫关系：他欣赏每一个人的美丽，但从来没有要求完全拥有彼此。他享受无需承担太多责任的短期关系，约会，分手，比煮红酱意大利面还要熟练。事实上，一旦那位女士或先生露卝出了长期发展的念头，他就礼貌地脱帽道歉，转身离开。婚姻二字似乎从来和弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦毫无关系。他给所有人留下的印象都是万花丛中一点过的浪子，实际上他也是这么看自己的。比起长期关系他更擅长约会，他了解怎么样让对方惊讶。

他抱着同样的心情开着他的SUV来亚瑟家门口。他刚停下车就看见亚瑟推开了公寓的大门朝他走过来。他们开车去郊外公园的草坪，大晚上的草坪上竟然有不少人，甚至有一些显然是拖家带口的大半夜躺在草地上。弗朗西斯把车停在了附近的路上，然后从车后座拿着一个大包。

“这是什么日子？”亚瑟问。

“你不看新闻的吗？今天有英仙座流星雨。走吧，我们赶紧去占个位子。”

弗朗西斯的包里什么都有，防水的厚垫子可以让人舒适地躺在上面，防虫的喷雾让他们免于被夏夜的蚊虫骚扰，薄薄的毛毯正好在这个温度可以保持温暖又不会太热，小零食可以在漫漫长夜里充饥。甚至还有小枕头，亚瑟立刻枕着它躺在垫子上，感觉脖子和腰椎获得了解卝放。他有些困，打了一个哈欠。虽然他值班的时间比当住院医师的时间少，但白天坐诊对着各种各样的病人还是让他有些吃不消。

弗朗西斯在一旁念叨着今天是难得的适合观测的好天气，看到亚瑟打哈欠，弗朗西斯问：“很无趣吗？”

“只是工作太累了。”

“啊，医生，”弗朗西斯也躺在了亚瑟旁边，“怎么不找一份轻卝松点的工作？”

“有什么工作是轻卝松的吗？”亚瑟说。

“那倒是。”

十八岁的时候弗朗西斯正青春荷尔蒙发作沉迷于爱情，只是因为想和家里人学不一样的东西误打误撞学了物理。然后他在一门天文课上爱上了这片宇宙，在星空下人类的烦恼都微不足道。出生、相遇、相爱都不过是概率问题。就像是他和亚瑟·柯克兰。弗朗西斯在见到亚瑟·柯克兰的第一眼就能够嗅出他身上彻头彻尾的现实主卝义者味道。这样的对象往往比较好睡——这是弗朗西斯多年经验的总结。他们会懂得不要对一段浪漫关系保有太高期待，明确知道喜欢和爱的界限在哪，更不会在该分手的时候唧唧歪歪地纠缠在一起。所以弗朗西斯坐到了亚瑟·柯克兰身边请他喝了几杯。后面发生的事情顺理成章：他们讨论了去谁的家，然后就付账离开。亚瑟·柯克兰的家离弗朗西的家只隔了两个街区，尝过第一次的甜头之后两个人都默契地在对方衣服口袋里塞了电卝话号码。

但后来他们见面的次数越来越多，地点也从酒吧和家里拓展到了电影院、公园、咖啡馆。他们一起在黄昏的查尔斯河边上漫步，推着小推车去市场购卝买生鲜。亚瑟明明不大卝会做饭，却对弗朗西斯的水平相当挑剔。他们会在艺术博物馆里争论，边吵边走到三一教卝堂，附近的一家意大利餐厅总能让他们暂时放下争执，一起享用美食。朋友也开始认识这位偶然会站在办公室门口等他的“柯克兰医生”，或是带着鲜花在休息区和漂亮的护卝士、医生聊天的“波诺弗瓦教授”。朋友们小声地在他们边上提醒：他们早就不是最开始的关系了。他们不再是单纯地为了一时的愉悦而约会。他们会吵架，激烈地吵架，但最后总有办法和好，接着开始下一次的吵架。

亚瑟不知不觉睡着了。弗朗西斯躺在垫子上，一会儿看着天空，一会儿瞥一眼亚瑟。他睡着的时候看起来毫无防备，完全不像是他们刚认识的时候故作冷淡，熟了之后唇枪舌剑的样子。亚瑟·柯克兰实际上固执又孩子气，有时候气得弗朗西斯发狂，但有时候又让弗朗西斯忍不住故意惹他，看着他生气的样子大笑。

有人发出了一声惊叹。弗朗西斯晃了晃亚瑟：“流星雨开始了，快起来！”亚瑟迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，眼皮还在打架，但凭着值夜班的经验他还是迅速坐了起来，把矿泉水倒在手上迅速地洗了一把脸。弗朗西斯看到亚瑟的夜班条件反射感觉有点好笑：“醒了就抬起头看天上。”

因为刚刚醒来，亚瑟并没有任何困难就适应了黑卝暗。他看到天空有一个亮点划过。流星雨开始了。周围有小孩兴卝奋地叫嚷着，大概是从未见过这种状况。流星雨并没有亚瑟想象的那么密，他觉得“雨”这个字是一个极大的误导。

“怎么样，”弗朗西斯说，“你想到什么？”

“‘如果你爱上了某个星球的一朵花。那么，只要在夜晚仰望星空，就会觉得漫天的繁星就像一朵朵盛开的花。’”

“要不是认识你这么久，我真的看不出来你这么喜欢童话。”

“每个成年人都喜欢童话，至少童话里没有那么多讨人厌的现实。”

“许愿吧，”弗朗西斯说。

“说真的，你研究这个的也相信对流星许愿这种事？”

“科学归科学，”弗朗西斯说，“浪漫的梦想也是要有的。”

“好吧，”亚瑟说，“我希望以后开自己的诊所。”

“这个梦想也太现实了。”

亚瑟朝弗朗西斯翻了个白眼：“那你许一个愿。”

“我以前的愿望是做一个像是吟游诗人一样的人，”弗朗西斯说，“我可以去地球上的任何地方。我可以三十岁的时候在美国落脚，四十岁的时候搬去日本，五十岁的时候回欧洲，退休之后再走遍世界。甚至，谁知道，我可能可以登上太空，离我爱的那些星系更近一些。”

“即使你上了空间站，你也没有减少多少距离。”

“别打岔。”

亚瑟·柯克兰耸了耸肩。弗朗西斯看着他，手摸了摸口袋里的小盒子。他有一些紧张，喉卝咙开始发干。“我以前以为我不会安定下来，但现在我想象的所有未来都有你。”

弗朗西斯停了下来，手掏出口袋里的盒子，一枚简单的银白色戒指安静地立在里面，“这就是我的愿望。亚瑟·柯克兰，你愿意和我结婚吗？”


End file.
